


Rio

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://bethbetter.livejournal.com/"><b>bethbetter</b></a>; of course I was inspired by Duran Duran's <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7VjrW5zgqQ"><b>Rio girl</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rio

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**bethbetter**](http://bethbetter.livejournal.com/); of course I was inspired by Duran Duran's [**Rio girl**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7VjrW5zgqQ).

Sean jumped a little as the brush swiped a cold streak across a new patch of skin.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he asked, shifting slightly to turn his head to the other side.

"Stay still," Viggo gently chided, laying his free hand on Sean's arm.

"I didn't think you meant to do me whole body."

"Mm hmm."

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Because you said I could."

Sean pushed up on his elbows, twisting his head back to look Viggo in the eye.

"And why do you want to?"

"Don't move." Viggo started to push Sean back down but stopped at the frustrated look on Sean's face. "I just think you'd look amazing. All the colors against your skin." He put the brush back in the pot of paint and laid a hand across Sean's cheek. "Please. Not much longer."

"And it will come off, right?"

Viggo stifled a laugh then leaned in for a kiss. "Yes. I get my photographs, then we take a long hot soak and I clean you up from head to toe."

"That thought's not going to make the waiting any easier," Sean muttered, lying back down on the bed.

"I'll go a little faster."

"Good. But next time can you try not to be inspired by Duran Duran videos?"


End file.
